The Creuse Brush Teeth Massacre
by Phylactere
Summary: Neuf Youtubers partent en vacances dans la Creuse. Malheureusement, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans ce département emplie de mystères et d'ennuie. Et nos neuf héros vont alors connaître un cauchemar sans précédant. Ah oui et c'est une comédie. Non j'dis ça car le titre et le résumé peuvent vous induire en erreur.
1. Sur les routes de la Creuse

**Ma deuxième fic *coeur*. Hum... Beaucoup moins construite que la première, plus centrée sur le burlesque et le dialogue (et sur le fait que ce soit une parodie d'un film aussi). Petite précision (comme ça), au début il se passe deux événements qui se sont en quelque sorte réellement déroulés mais j'ai écrit ce chapitre la veille de ces** **événements soit le jeudi 12 novembre : l'un (assez léger) ressemble à une des vidéos présentées par Mathieu Sommet dans son SLG 101 et l'autre, ressemble malheureusement à ce qu'il s'est passé à Paris le 13 novembre. J'ai longtemps songé à modifier, je me suis au final dit que non. Mieux vaut en rire, surtout que ce n'est que de l'humour (dans ce texte).**

 **Voilà, maintenant que j'ai bien plomber l'ambiance, je vous souhaite bonne lecture... Ou pas.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Sur la route de Trouduculperdudumondecivilisé…

 _La fic sanglante et horrifique dont vous apprêtez à lire n'est pas une fic. Enfin, si, c'est une fic. Mais pas fausse. Pas une fic véritablement fic. Ce serait plutôt une histoire véritablement authentique et authentiquement vraie. Voire même réellement véridique et en aucun cas une parodie d'un autre film. Elle concerne trois anneaux pour les elfes, sept pour les nains, et neuf pour les… Euh… non, oubliez ça… Allez… maintenant !_

 _Bon, elle concerne le calvaire tragique que vont vivre neufs youtubeurs qui ne faisaient que partir ensemble en vacances dans la Creuse pour aller dans la maison familiale de l'un d'eux. Les victimes ne sont d'autre que le Joueur du Grenier, Seb du Grenier, Bob Lennon, Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel, Dirty Biologie, TheFantasio974, Ginger Force et MrMeea._

 _Les JT n'en ont jamais parlés car il s'agissait de stars d'internet n'ayant jamais rien eu en commun ou en relation avec la télévision (hem Squezzie, hem Cyprien, hem Norman, hem EnjoyPhoenix…) et le gouvernement à tout fait pour étouffer l'affaire, pour éviter que la Creuse perde de son incroyable attractivité mais l'histoire put finalement être raconté dans ses moindres détails grâce au témoignage des survivants de l'époque._

 _La France est sur le point découvrir, avec horreur et stupéfaction, sa plus étrange et sordide affaire criminelle : le massacre à la brosse à dent._

«Tssst… Flash info, des tombes ont été profanées dans le cimetière de Trouduculperdudumondecivilisé, petite commune de la Creuse. Certains témoins ont vu un jeune homme noir en train de piller les tombes pour coucher avec les cadavres en chantant une chanson intitulé «Nous deux dans la morgue». Le fait que ce ne soit pas une morgue mais bel et bien un cimetière ont fait décider les autorités à ouvrir l'enquête. Selon les témoins, le principal suspect fut rejoint par un clochard, mais ce deuxième suspect étant blanc, les responsables de l'enquête pensent qu'il est innocent dans l'affaire. Nous communiquerons de nouveau quand on en saura plus sur ce sujet.

«Flash info : un ressortissant français accusé d'avoir tenté de commettre un attentat en Finlande. Un certain Benjamin D. aurait été vu avec une arme en plastique et des grenades en plastique près des toilettes municipales de Helsinki, capitale du pays. Il se serait défendu en disant qu'il filmait pour une émission sur Internet, nous pensons qu'il voulait dire qu'il comptait filmer son crime à des fins de propagande. Les enquêteurs ont retrouvé chez l'interpellé des consoles de jeux-vidéo ainsi que des jeux-vidéo, ce qui conforme la police mondiale sur la culpabilité du suspect. Nous communiquerons de nouveau quand on saura plus sur ce sujet.

«Flash info : un jeune homme a tenté de se suicider en se défenestrant depuis le rez-de-chaussée de sa maison sans étage. Chez lui ont été retrouvé des lettres de menace de la pègre, de ses créanciers, de sa banque et de sa bibliothèque mais aussi le jeu vidéo «meuporg» appelé «Monde de Guerre Artisanal». Les enquêteurs pensent qu'il a tenté de se suicider suite à la mort de son personnage. Nous communiquerons de nouveau quand on saura plus sur ce sujet.

«Nouvelle venant du front de Syrie…Tssst»

\- En somme rien de nouveau, fit Mathieu Sommet.

\- Euh… je dois pisser, dit Seb.

\- Je me demande qui est ce Benjamin D., fit Antoine Daniel.

\- Ah bon ? Y'a la guerre en Syrie ? fit Bob.

\- Mais tout le monde en parle Bob, fit Fanta.

\- Les gars, je dois pisser.

\- Et donc oui, le coup du frigo et de la bombe atomique dans Indy 4 vient du scénario d'origine de _Retour vers le Futur_ ! disait Meea à Fred.

\- M'ouais, ça change rien sur mon ressentiment sur ce film.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il a vraiment pu baiser avec des cadavres ? demanda Ginger à Léo.

\- Je dois…Ngn…pisser…

\- En fait, en prenant le fait qu'un cadavre à l'avantage de ne jamais avoir de phase «drague» il peut avoir des avantages de rapidement passer en phase «coït», en plus d'être stérile et de ne pas vraiment se plaindre. Pour un homme ou une femme en recherche de sensation forte, agir en dehors de la loi peut faire en sorte d'être dans une excitation bien que niveau érection, le pénis d'un mort ne peut…

\- JE DOIS PISSSSSAAAAYYYY !

Antoine arrêta le Van et Seb en sortie précipitamment, se tenant l'entrejambe de manière disgracieuse. Il vit alors des buissons et se dit alors qu'il pouvait se cacher de la vue des autres en y allant. Il ne vit pas le précipice que cachait justement les buissons et…

\- OuUUUuuuuaAAAaaAAAaaaarghhh ! Argh ! Hugh ! Nigh ! C'est plutôt marrant en fait ! Aaaargh !

Pendant ce temps, dans le Van.

\- Mais pourquoi on leur a déclaré la guerre aux Syriens ?

\- Mais non Bob, ce n'est pas ça…

\- Mais il est où Seb ? demanda Meea.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je crois que je l'ai vu tomber dans un précipice, dit tranquillement Fred en tournant les pages de son volume des «Chevaliers du Zodiaque».

Il eut un blanc.

\- T'es stupide ? demanda Ginger.

\- Excusez-moi de ne pas tous dire ! Je ne suis pas Léo moi !

\- Hé ! C'est pas comme si je disais que selon la masse de Seb et de la taille du précipice, il y aurait une chance pour que son interne soit irrémédiablement endommagé…

\- C'est pas tout ça, fit Mathieu, mais faut aller le chercher !

\- Ok ! hurla Antoine et démarrant le Van et fonçant sur les buissons.

\- Lui aussi il est stupide, conclu Ginger et se tenant fermement à son siège tandis que tout le monde hurlait de peur (Bob et Antoine hurlaient de joie).

Pendant ce temps, Seb se relevait difficilement de sa chute tout en se dépoussiérant. Il était fier de ne pas s'être uriné dessus pendant qu'il tombait mais se demandait quel serait les réactions de ses camarades après qu'ils aient vu sa chute quasi-mortelle (il aimait bien les hyperboles).

\- C'est bon les gars, je suis sain et sauf. Rien qu'une petite chute et…

Il s'arrêta en voyant une ombre sur le sol où il se tenait qui s'agrandissait de seconde en seconde. Il leva la tête et vit le Van foncer tête la première sur lui.

\- Mais si vous ne vouliez pas de moi, fallait le dire hein, au lieu de m'amener, dit-il après avoir sortie un petit parapluie rose pour se protéger avec.

Fort heureusement, il ne se prit que la vitrière. Bon certes, ses pieds furent écrasé par la partie inférieur du Van, sous la douleur, il se cogna l'arrière du crâne contre le plafond et perdu connaissance tandis que son visage était emplis de piercing de verre. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si le Van se mettait à tomber à la renverse, sur le toit par exemple, ce qui entraînera Seb dans une figure géométrique humaine jusqu'à là insoupçonnée. Ah, on me signal dans l'oreillette (on est équipé chez Phylactère Prod.) que c'est ce qui s'est passé pendant que je parlais.

Trois heures plus tard, le Van continuait à s'enfoncer dans les routes très très très ennuyeuse de la Creuse. Seb était à l'arrière du Van, se reposant dans le fauteuil roulant désormais indispensable pour son déplacement.

\- Heureusement que tu avais ce fauteuil sur toi, fit Mathieu. Mais pourquoi en fait ?

\- C'est simple, fit Léo, en partant du principe que le corps humain et l'un des plus fragiles des bio-espèce sur terre…

\- Ok, ok…

\- Fait pas la tête, Seb fit Bob. Tu te rappelles du jour où j'ai failli me gauler à Brocéliande ?

\- Et dis-toi qu'on va pouvoir faire des blagues sur les paraplégiques maintenant ! dit joyeusement Fred. Déjà que j'ai proposé à Karim de se faire Juif pour pouvoir blaguer sur les feu…

Une rapide transition sur le Van qui roule me permet de couper Fred et de n'avoir aucun problème avec la Crif. Malin le mec.

\- Mais attendez, fit Ginger, le coup des profanations, c'est pas notre destination ?

\- Bah non fit Mathieu. Eux c'était Trouduculperdumondecivilisé, nous c'est Trouduculdumondeciviliséperdu. Pas vraie Meea ?

\- C'est pas plutôt Dumondecivilisétrouduculperdu ?

\- Nan, fit Seb, c'est Trouduperduduculmondecivilisé.

\- Fred, ton grand-père est enterré où déjà ?

\- Trouduculperdudumondecivilisé.

\- Donc c'est bien là où l'on va, insista Ginger.

\- Oh tu sais les villages de la Creuse on à peu près tous le même nom, fit Léo.

\- A propos on arrive, fit Antoine.

\- Ou ? Le cimetière ou le village ? fit Meea.

\- C'est la même chose, dit Fred.

\- Mais t'étais pas censé être né à Perpignan ? demanda Bob.

\- C'est la même chose, firent tous les occupants du Van.

Celui-ci en question s'arrêta devant le cimetière et tout le monde en sortit pour pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes.

\- Eh Seb ? dit Bob. Ça roule ?

\- Je la note celle-là, fit Fred.

Ce dernier, après avoir noté la blague Lénnonienne, se mit à chercher la tombe de son grand père dans les broussailles du cimetière.

\- Grand-père paternel ou maternel ? demanda Léo.

\- Les deux il me semble, répondit l'intéressé.

\- Intéressant.

\- C'est métaaaaal !

\- Lâche ton briquet Bob, lui dit Fanta.

\- Mais t'a vu toute cette broussaille dissidente !?

Pendant ce temps Fred recherchait toujours la tombe quand il tomba sur le fossoyeur.

\- Bienv'nu dan not fiair simetiaire de Trouduculperdudumondecivilisé !

\- On t'a reconnu François, aide moi plutôt à chercher la tombe.

\- Mince ! Tu dis à personne mon job d'été, hein ?

\- Mais oui, allez, aide moi à trouver mon grand-père.

\- Paternel ou maternel ?

Pendant ce temps, au Van, Fanta, Mathieu et Antoine regardait Bob et Meea aider Léo dans ses recherches en martyrisant les jambes de Seb, pour tester son insensibilité tandis que Ginger lisait _Princess Bride_ tranquillement dans son coin.

\- Sinon, t'a une idée de vidéo pour ton émission ? demanda Antoine à Mathieu.

\- J'en ai trouvé une à propos de la Corée du Nord mais j'ai le sentiment que je ne devrais pas le faire sous peine de t'entraîner dans une aventure rocambolesque.*

\- Bah pourquoi ? J'an déjà fait une sur la Corée et il me semble que tous c'est bien passé ! Quoique ? J'en ai vraiment fait une ?

\- Ça doit remonter. Eh Fanta, depuis combien de temps Antoine a posté une vidéo à propos de la Corée ?

\- Ah bon ? répondit Fanta. Antoine fait des vidéos ? J'pensais qu'il était juste pote avec toi.

\- Tu devrais revenir en France plus souvent…

\- Un peu de silence je vous prie ! cria alors Ginger. Déjà que je dois supporter les cris de Seb. Tu ne sens rien ! Pourquoi tu cris !

\- Ils veulent m'électrocuté les jaaaambes ! hurla Seb en passant à toute vitesse avec son fauteuil, poursuivit par les «scientifiques».

\- Bah, dit Antoine, c'est bien non ?

\- ILS VEULENT METTRE LES ELECTRODES SUR MES COUIL… !

\- Bon les enfants, j'ai vu la tombe ! On peut y aller !

Sous le cri de déception des jeunes Youtoubeurs, ils finirent tous par entrer, Seb se tenant à l'écart de Bob, Meea et Léo, Antoine démarra le Vanne.

\- Dites, le fossoyeur, c'était pas quelqu'un de connu ? demanda Meea.

\- Tous les fossoyeurs de la Creuse sont connus, répondit Fred en feuilletant _Les Chevalier du Zodiaque_. C'est le deuxième métier le plus important ici.

\- Et c'est quoi le premier ?

\- Les soins dentaires, dit alors Fred sous l'horreur général, tellement général qu'Antoine sauta du Van encore en marche !

\- Et c'est reparti ! dit Seb en voyant depuis le pare-brise le Van s'engouffrer dans un autre ravin.

Pendant ce temps, Antoine, qui avait repris toute sa lucidité, décida de revenir vers ses amis mais étrangement, il ne retrouvait pas le Van. Il passa devant un ravin où une fumée noire inquiétante (cette phrase n'est pas raciste), s'échappait et dont des oiseaux charognards commençait à se regrouper dans le ciel. Il regarda les alentours et vit un panneau «Attention, ne pas se jeter dans ce ravin ! Danger encore plus mortel que le plus mortel des dangers mortels !»

\- Oh mon Dieu ! hurla Antoine. Ça veut dire… ça veut dire… qu'ils n'ont pas dû tomber là-dedans, puisque c'est interdit.

Il continua son chemin en appelant ses amis, sa voix couvrant celle qui tout en bas l'insultait.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

*En référence à une fic médiocre. AïE! A laquelle j'ai participé OUCH! Et même qu'elle est bien cette fic ! ARGH! Petit Problème de Concordance... L'auteur de cette fic me martyrise...

* * *

 **Pour la première personne ayant reconnu le film parodié... Un OS ! Mais petit. Très petit, encore plus petit que le plus petit des atomes. Ah oui et si vous pouvez éviter de me demander du yaoi, SVP, y'a ma sœur pour ça. Oh la transition de ouf ! Je tiens à remercier ma soe.. AÏE! Ma chère s... OUCH ! Ma très belle et admirable soeur pour la correction de ce chapitre, la superbe Mandragore de Nantes.**

 **Salut**

 **Heeeeelp meeeee !**


	2. L'Autostoppeur et le pompiste…

**Salut, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que la premier. Sinon, pour le "concours" lancé lors de la dernière fic, sachez qu'il se tiendra encore pendant une semaine. Une fois le troisième chapitre sortie, réponse ou non, ça sera terminé.**

 **Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : L'Autostoppeur et le pompiste…

Le Van continuait à rouler. A l'intérieur, rien de nouveau. Ginger tentait de lire malgré le bruit environnant, Fanta tentait d'expliquer la crise actuel au Moyen-Orient à Bob, Léo examinait en silence Seb, pensant à toutes les expériences faisable sur lui, tandis que le métaleux du groupe le regardait, une matraque en plastique en mains. Fred lisait toujours son manga, Mathieu hésitait entre _Goodbye_ de D4NNY et _Ton manque_ de D'jow… D'jwo… d'Joe… du type qui chantait _Ton manque_ , alors que Mea jouait avec une gameboy, tandis qu'Antoine tentait de rouler en ligne droite.

\- Fait gaffe ! le réprimandait Fred. Tu zigzagues !

\- Ouais bah si vous croyez que c'est facile de rouler en ligne droite quand on à deux yeux aux beurres noires ! Nos retrouvailles ont été un chouïa musclés je trouve.

\- Donc tu disais Fred, les soins dentaires c'est important ici ? demanda Mea. Et Antoine, cesse de te fracturé l'épaule, la portière a été scellé !

\- Excuse-moi, vieux. Reflexe.

Fred laissa tomber son manga et se mit à dire sur un ton inquiétant tout ce qu'il connaissait à propos du dentisme.

\- Mais ça veut rien dire «dentisme», fit remarquer Seb.

\- C'est le mot Creusois pour tout ce qui touche le domaine des soins des dents, répondit de manière agacé Fred, qui ne voulait pas être interrompu.

\- Et comment on dit pour les fossoyeurs ? demanda Ginger.

\- Nécromancie, mais c'est autre chose. Bon, tout commença en 1678, alors que Barnabé de la Denquivibre s'installa ici, après avoir été le dentiste du tout Paris.

\- Je prie pour Paris, dit alors Mathieu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non rien, ça m'est venu comme ça. Continu.

\- Bien, alors qu'ils voyaient les Creusois avec leurs dents cariés et leur haleine de panda…

\- Personne en Europe ne savait ce qu'était un panda, à l'époque, fit remarquer Léo.

\- Oui bah merde ! Une haleine de poney si tu préfères.

\- My Friendship is magic !

\- La ferme Bob ! Bon… Où j'en étais déjà ? Ah oui… Barnabé se leva alors une nuit, indisposé par l'odeur. Il s'habilla et sorti de sa maison quand il vit alors un attroupement. En effet, un vieil homme n'avait plus qu'une dent ! Et elle n'allait pas tarder à tomber ! Alors Barnabé, qui s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais refaire de soins dentaire suite à un accident à Paris qui avait couté la vie à plusieurs centaines de dents, prit ses instruments et sauva la dent du vieil homme. Puis il se mit à soigner tous les creusois et il devint un prophète pour eux, un sauveur, un messie ! Il eut des disciples qui eurent eux aussi des disciples, qui eux aussi eurent des disciples, qui eux aussi on…

\- Oui, on a compris, ralla Antoine. Et depuis ce temps, les dentistes sont très heureux ici.

\- Ouais. Tenez, on passe devant l'ancien complexe de soin dentaire de de Trouduculperdudumondecivilisé. Il est beau hein ?

\- Fred, dit Ginger, c'est un abattoir.

\- C'est ce que je viens de dire.

\- Et pour les fossoyeurs ? demanda Fanta. Pourquoi ils sont deuz dans la hiérarchie Creusoise ?

\- Ça aussi avoir avec Barnabé. On l'a retrouvé étouffé sous un tas de dents. Ses disciples on crut y voir un signe, que les fossoyeurs seraient accompagné des dentistes ! Un duo éternelle !

\- Je comprends mieux, dit Ginger dans son coin.

\- C'est pas un peu l'histoire la plus conne qu'on est entendu ? demanda Bob.

\- Ah bah c'est sûr, bouda alors Fred, quand il n'y a pas d'homme en pagne et du feu, ça plait pas à monsieur Bob.

\- Laisse le pagne en dehors de ça !

\- Ah ouais ?!

\- Ouais !

\- Ah Ouais ?!

\- Ouais !

Les deux youtoubeurs allaient en venir aux mains quand ils sentirent le Van ralentir.

\- Tu fais quoi ? demanda Mea a Antoine.

\- Y'a des bosses devants.

\- Y'a pas de bosse dans la Creuse, répondit Mathieu.

\- T'es sur la place du mort, tu vois comme moi !

\- M'ouais. C'est peut-être un mirage. Fonce, tu vas voir.

\- Heu, concrètement, dit alors Seb, je ne suis pas sûr que…

Le Van roula à toute allure ! Il franchisa la première bosse et Seb se cogna contre les portes arrière. Le Van descendit la première bosse, Seb se gaula contre ses amis, sauf Fred qui esquivait tout en prenant des notes pour les futurs épisodes.

\- Aaaarhg ! Mais pourquoi l'auteur de la fic à voulu faire des blagues de mauvais goûts sur les handicapé et il a fallu que ça tombe sur moAAAARG !?

\- Aller courage ! cria d'excitation Antoine. Encore une cinquantaine de bosse !

\- OOOOoooOOOhhhh ! Aïe ! AAAAaaarhg ! Ouggr ! OOOOOoooOOhhh ! Aïe !

Et ce fut comme ça pendant une soixantaine de bosse (Antoine a toujours ses yeux au beurres noires). La route se calma mais pas Antoine.

\- Eh ! dit-il. Y'a un autostoppeur !

\- On peut le brûler ?

\- BOB !

\- Il faut décider de le prendre ou non.

\- On est huit dans un petit Van déjà plein à craquer, calcula Seb, sans compter ma foutue chaise. Je pense que tu as saisi mon résonnement.

\- Ouaip ! dit Antoine en arrêtant le Van.

\- Mais… mais… hésita Seb.

\- Entrez monsieur ! cria Fanta.

\- Mais…mais…

\- Installez-vous ici, juste à côté de Seb, dit Mea à l'autostoppeur.

Le Van démarra de plus belle. Antoine roulait moyennement vite, Mathieu qui avait allumé la radio était tombé sur _We are the plastics_ , et tout le reste regardait avec suspicion l'autostoppeur aux allures de clochard. Enfin…tout le monde sauf Fred qui était rendu au moment où Shun décongelait Hyoga.

\- Ooh ! fit l'autostoppeur. Bonjour ! Et bienvenu chez le…votre Van apparemment. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- C'est plutôt nous qui pouvons vraiment faire quelque chose pour vous, corrigea Léo.

\- Vraiment ? Mais vous pouvez faire tout ce que je veux ? Vraiment tous ? rajouta l'homme aux cheveux long à lunette et barbu en lançant un regard lubrique a Seb qui se demandait ce qu'il avait fait à Phylactère pour mériter ça.

\- On peut vous déposez chez-vous, dit Ginger.

\- Ça peut être ici chez moi ? dit alors l'étranger avec un regard suppliant.

\- NAN ! firent tous les Youtubeurs.

\- Alleeez ! J'payerais ! J'ai une boutique vous savez ! Ça s'appelle le Hard Dentifrice !

\- Vous vendez du dentifrice ?

\- Non, des cure-dents. Le dentifrice je l'utilise comme lubrifi…à des fins très personnelles.

\- Bon, concrètement, vous habitez où ? demanda Léo.

\- Hein ?

\- Vous habitez où, sac à merde ? demanda avec autorité Bob.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu habites où ? insista Fanta.

\- Ahahaha !

\- Y'a quoi de drôle ? demanda Seb.

\- Le chauve à dit «bite» ! Ahahahaha !

Ce fut, comme vous vous en doutez, le silence total. En fait non. Il y avait le rire gras de l'étranger, le bruit gras du moteur qui tournait et le rire gras d'Antoine. Donc, ce n'était pas un silence total. Et maintenant je me rends compte que je viens de faire un paragraphe qui consiste à démentir une de mes propres affirmations. Fatigué moi… Enfin bref ! Reprenons notre récit au moment où il se terminait !

\- Ahahaha ! «Bite». Ahahahaha !

\- Oui bon ça va hein ! ralla Bob.

\- Et sinon, dit Seb. Vous avez de la famille dentiste ?

\- Oh oui ! Mon papy était même le dentiste personnelle de l'autre là… Le héros de la guerre contre les allemands.

\- De Gaule ?

\- Ahahahaha ! Il a dit «Gaule» !

\- Merde ! crièrent Ginger et Mea.

\- Non, de toute façon, c'tait pas lui. C'était le vieux ! Le directeur des pastilles contre le mal de gorge !

\- …Pétain ?

\- Ouais ! Voilà !

\- Sur quoi on est tombé, putain… se lamenta Seb.

\- Nan, Pétain, pas putain. Pétain comme…Pétain coud !

L'odeur qui suivit ce calembour fut rapidement à la limite du supportable.

\- Arrrrgh !

\- Ourch !

\- Mes jambes on réagit à ça !

\- Naaan mec !

\- N'allume pas ton briquet Bob, c'est risqué !

\- Mais ouvrez les vitres !

\- C'est bloqué ! C'est bloqué !

Mathieu puncha sa vitre et la réduisit en poussière !

\- TU…REFAIS…JAMAIS…ÇA ! suffoqua Léo. PLUS…JAMAIS !

\- Ohhh ! Ça va ! J'aurais pu faire autre chose.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- BOB !

L'autostoppeur se leva.

\- Non, fit Seb.

L'autostoppeur ouvrit sa braguette.

\- Nooon, fit Seb.

L'autostoppeur sortit son…. petit doigt ? Ah non, c'est son pénis.

\- NON ! hurla Seb.

L'autostoppeur commença à uriner sur Seb.

\- BLLLOONNNRRRG ! hurla de terreur Seb.

L'autostoppeur fut viré par Bob alors que le Van _continuait_ à rouler.

\- Plus jamais tu prends d'autostoppeur ! hurla Seb en se nettoyant.

\- Oooohh ! Des Norvégiennes !

\- ANTOINE ! hurla Seb.

\- D'accord, d'accord !

Le Van passa le groupe de Norvégienne.

\- Hm ? Mais où est l'autostoppeur ? demanda Fred.

\- Quelque part entre la vie et la mort j'espère.

\- Les mecs ? dit alors Antoine.

\- Antoine, ça fait déjà longtemps qu'il n'y a plus eu de paragraphe mais quasiment que du dialogue, laisse l'auteur s'exprimer.

C'est un juif, un arabe et un grec qui entre dans un bar…

\- OK d'accord, tu voulais dire quoi Antoine ?

\- On à bientôt plus d'essence.

\- Evidemment ! cria Ginger. Fallait peut-être pas le boire !

\- C'était une expérience purement scientifique ! se défendit Léo.

\- C'est con, dit Fred. J'crois pas qu'il y ait une station d'essence avant une centaine de kilomètre…

\- Eh ! Y'a une station d'essence à trente mètre ! cria Mathieu.

Fred se remit à lire son manga en haussant les épaules tandis que le Van freina pour se garer près des pompes à essence. Mea, Ginger et Fanta sortirent aller aux toilettes tandis que les autres restèrent dans le Van. Un type sortit du petit magasin. La clope au bec, les cheveux châtains digne de Raphaël Descraque, le visage et le ventre rond et ayant un peu de barbe, il s'approcha de la portière où se trouvait Mathieu et lui fit signe d'ouvrir.

\- Salut à tous ! s'exclama-t-il. Bienvenu chez InTheStation. Je prends ni la carte bleu, ni les chèques et…putain les mecs c'est quoi cet odeur ?!

\- Un clodo à pissé sur Seb, expliqua Mathieu.

\- C'est ça, crie le sur les toits !

\- UN CLODO A…

\- LA FEEEERME !

\- Un clodo hein ? fit le pompiste. Sérieux les mecs ? Mais bon c'est pas mes affaires. Vous voulez de l'essence ?

\- Bin ou…

\- J'en ai pas.

\- Bah c'est quoi ces pompes alors ?

\- Ce que je voulais dire c'était que je serais livré d'ici demain. Par contre, je peux vous vendre du dentifrice. Vu l'odeur.

Bob accepta de payer et suivit le pompiste dans la boutique. A l'intérieur, il demanda au type si connaissait la maison familiale des Von Grenier. Le pompiste répondit que non avant de vendre à Bob des dentifrices faits maison, les InTheMouth. Bob lui donna l'argent et reparti dans le Van où tout le monde l'attendait. Il donna le dentifrice à Seb, pour que son haleine camoufle les relents d'urine puis Antoine redémarra. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la maison des Von Grenier fut en vue.

\- Ohhh la ruiiiiine ! fit Bob.

\- Elle à prit feu, se justifia Fred.

\- Je l'aime déjà, conclu Bob.

TO BEEEEEE… COOOONTINUED

* * *

 **L'action commence véritablement dès le chapitre 3. Je tiens à remercier le végétal qu'est la Mandragore de Nantes. Pour la correction. Voilà, parce que je ne précisais pas. Sinon je tiens aussi à remercier Poutine. Comme ça. Oui, j'aime remercier les gens. D'ailleurs si vous me le permettez je tiens à décliner toutes les personnes que je tiens à me remercier et... je n'ai plus le temps.**


	3. La mèzon ki fè peur !

**Troisième chapiiiiiiitre !**

 **De l'action (ou pas) !**

 **De la romance (ou pas) !**

 **Du sexe (ou pas) !**

 **Des meurtres (ou si) !**

 **Bref, un véritable divertissement familial pour toute la famille !**

 **Et surtout ...! Beaucoup de dentifrice !**

 **Et ce, corrigée par la Mandragore de Nantes et quand c'est un végétal qui beugle (et elle beugle beaucoup) qui corrige, c'est un gage de qualité !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La mèzon ki fè peur !

Le Van s'arrêta près de la vieille bâtisse en ruine, et tous sortirent gaiment (sauf un), en sautillant (sauf un), en transpirant la joie (sauf un), la bonne humeur (sauf un), ayant tous une monumentale érection (sauf deux). Et Phylactère s'excuse pour sa blague beauf. Mais pas sur celles concernant les handicaps. J'ai des principes mais pas trop. Mais bref, poursuivons ce récit si vous avez le courage. Nos courageux personnages, du nom de Samy, Daphné, Irma, Sco… Euh, non, je voulais dire de Bob, de Mathieu, de Fanta, de Fred, de Seb, de Ginger, de Mea, de Léo et d'Antoine. Voilà, j'en étais où moi ? Ah oui. Ils entrèrent dans le vieux bâtiment, tellement vieux que le plancher craquait sous leurs pas, que l'escalier avait des marches qui se décollaient, que le lustre en or pur était recouvert de tellement de saletés que personne, même pas nos héros, eurent songé à le prendre pour le revendre, car il semblait être fait de plastique aussi dégueulasse qu'une vidéo du violon gay.

Fred était content d'être revenu dans cet endroit qui ne semblait pas vraiment avoir changé depuis son enfance. Il retrouva avec plaisir la porte quasi-défoncée à la hache par son père quand il s'était mis en tête de massacrer toute sa famille. Fred eu un sourire en repensant à cette soirée mémorable. Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'étaient marrés à l'époque !

Mea et Seb se demandèrent si l'esprit dérangé de leur ami ne venait justement pas de cet endroit, surtout de la tombe se trouvant au milieu du séjour.

Bob repéra directement la cheminée.

Fanta lui confisqua directement son briquet.

Ginger et Léo montèrent à l'étage et trouvèrent alors une porte où était inscrit «pa aprochè, chanbr de phraid !». Attendris, ils ouvrirent la porte, pensant trouver une jolie chambrette, mignonne comme tout. Ils trouvèrent autre chose. Chose dont la flemme me consumant ne me permet pas de la décrire. Au choix une cellule pour fou furieux ou une chambre de B.D.S.M. A vous d'indiquer ce que vous pensez que c'est dans les commentaires. Oui ma flemme quasi légendaire m'oblige de vous utiliser pour combler mes troues… de scénario hein.

Mathieu et Antoine, aussi à l'étage, trouvèrent alors une chambre plutôt spacieuse et douillette, avec un meuble emplit d'accessoires divers. Il y avait aussi des emballages de chewing-gum un peu partout, preuve qu'un enfant y habitait. Et au milieu de cette pièce un lit double ayant l'air moelleux. Les rayons du soleil transperçaient les rideaux rouges, rendant l'ambiance de cette chambre très chaude, très érotique.

\- Tu penses à ce que je pense ? demanda Antoine à Mathieu, avec un clin d'œil coquin.

\- Oh que oui, répondit sensuellement Mathieu en fermant la porte derrière eux.

Ensemble ils s'installèrent dans le lit, enlevèrent leurs hauts, se retrouvant tous les deux torse nu eeeeeeet… se collèrent les tatouages des paquets de chewing-gum sur le dos, leur passion secrète. Comment ? Vous êtes déçu ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous le serez (héhéhé).

Bref, tout le monde était à son aise, sachant où dormir pour les prochaines soirées. Bob trouva alors Seb, qui boudait dans son coin, une des roues s'étant enfoncé dans une planche pourrie.

\- Eh Seb, ça rou…

\- Finit ta phrase et t'es un homme mort avant ce soir !

\- Ça…ça…ça roucoule ? Bref, Fred m'a parlé d'un petit bois, pas loin d'ici.

\- Euh, oui, à l'est d'ici en passant la petite colline. Mais pourquoi t'as ta chemise rouge sur le bras… Oh non.

\- SI !

\- NON !

\- Oh si ! Fanta n'a pas vu que j'avais deux briquets ! Buuuuuuliaaaaa ! hurla-t-il en sortant de la maison à toute jambe.

\- Oh non, ho non, non, non !

\- Quoi, le clodo est revenu ? demanda Mathieu qui apparut en haut de l'escalier.

\- Mathieu ! 'Faut arrêter Bob ! Il est parti enflammer un bois !

\- Ça ne sera pas la première fois.

\- A cent mètres de la maison !

\- Okaydaccordjaicompris ! Boooooooob ! Attend moooooooa !

Mathieu descendit l'escalier, poursuivit Bob à travers le champ et grimpa la fameuse colline, le pyro-barbare à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Nooon ! Laisse-moi accomplir mon funeste destin Mathieu ! Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi !

\- Un coup en dessous de la ceinture, ça va t'arrêter je t'assure !

\- Si tu le prends comme ça… Oh ! Mais… Tu entends ça ?

\- Quoi, y'a déjà un feu ?

\- Non, on dirait un bruit de moteur… MAIS OUI ! Des moteurs de voiture ! Donc il y a de l'essence !

\- Oui, mais il appartient à quelqu'un.

\- On vendra le fauteuil de Seb ! Allez viens !

Ensemble ils gravirent la colline et trouvèrent une maison là-haut. Bob fouilla le jardin de maison et trouva plusieurs voitures qui fonctionnaient. Mais le jardin était encadré par des grillages et donc, les deux vidéastes décidèrent de passer par la porte d'entrée. Bob frappa à la porte, mais Mathieu était inquiet, il se demandait si Bob ne craquerait pas et enflammera la maison. Il demanda à son ami de partir mais Bob ne voulait rien entendre ! Ou alors il n'entendait pas à cause de son tambourinage de la porte. C'est selon. Bob laissa tomber son manteau rouge pour pouvoir tambouriner de ses deux mains.

\- Allez ! Alleeeeez ! Y'a quelqu'un !? Eeeeh ooo…oh ? Regarde, c'est ouvert !

\- Je m'en fou Bob ! Allez je me casse ! Et tu seras perdu ! Voilà ! Euh… Na !

Mathieu tourna les talons et fit mine de s'en aller en faisant du surplace. Il n'avait évidemment pas prévu que Bob en profiterait pour entrer dans la maison. C'est ce qu'il fit. Il se trouva dans l'entrée : il y avait à gauche et à droite deux portes menant à d'autres pièce et devant lui se trouvait à droite un escalier menant en haut et à gauche une porte apparemment ouverte qui menait à une pièce où l'on voyait un mur emplit de photo et d'où s'échappait des bruits de chien ayant peur. Bob sourie, pensant que ce n'était pas Wilfrid qui aurait peur. «Chien méchant, ahahahmmmmmhahahaha ! Bon, y'avais pas de panneau mais quand-même !». Il s'approcha de la porte ouverte.

\- Ouhouuu !? Y'a quelqu'un ? Youuuuhouuuu !?

Le geignement de chien continuait. Bob, tout sourire s'apprêta à entrer à l'intérieur de la pièce au mur remplit de photo quand soudain un homme apparut devant lui ! Bob regarda le géant de deux mètres qui hurlait comme un chien. C'était un costume. C'était Fisti de Fistiland !

\- Fred ?! Mais que de qu…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter autres choses, l'homme au ridicule costume de chien lui engouffra dans la bouche un aspi-bave de dentiste ! Bob, étrangement (mais on va dire que c'est logique), s'évanouit en un pitoyable «Bluoarg». Fisti, tira le vidéaste par les cheveux et ferma la porte derrière lui, qui était une grosse porte en fer qui se coulissait. Malgré son affaiblissement et l'appareil dans la bouche, Bob ne put s'empêcher de dire qu'il trouvait ça «métal».

Pendant ce temps, Mathieu continuait à marcher en surplace. Il se retourna et se liquéfia sur place en voyant que Bob avait disparu mais qu'en plus, la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte. Mathieu resta une dizaine de secondes immobile avant de s'y précipiter ! A l'intérieur, il trouva la même entrée qu'avait trouvé Bob quelques minutes plus tôt. Il y avait juste la porte en fer de rajoutée. Mathieu tourna à gauche et trébucha sur quelque chose (un escargot pour être précis). Il s'étala de tout son long et trouva alors que la pièce était étrange.

En effet, les murs de la pièce étaient emplit de dentiers, aux dents très blanches, voire éclatantes, un peu comme les objets et meubles de cette pièce. Il se leva, se disant que les occupants de la maison étaient en avance pour Halloween quand il remarqua que les dents n'étaient pas synthétiques mais HUMAINES ! Mathieu poussa un cri pitoyable et remarqua que tout dans cette pièce, mis à part les murs et le plancher, était fait en dents humaines ! La table, le plancher, la lampe (!), le buffet, les cages où se trouvaient enfermé des escargots…TOUS ! Mathieu quitta la salle en retournant dans l'entrée mais la porte en fer coulissa et laissa apparaître Fisti !

\- Bob ? fit Mathieu. Ah t'es con ! Tu m'as fait peur. Vient, on se casse d'ici, c'est flippant !

Fisti fit signe à Mathieu de le suivre. Mathieu ne voulait pas trop mais il le suivit quand-même.

\- Eh ! T'as trouvé où ce costume ? T'as vue les mecs sur les photos ? On dirait qu'ils vont passer un sale quart-d'heure hein ? Eh tu m'écoutes oui ?

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle étrange. Mathieu vit plusieurs chaises, style salle d'attente, avec sur repose-bras des menottes. Au milieu de la salle se trouvait une autre chaise, celle qu'utilisaient les dentistes pour ausculter et soigner leurs patients. Dessus était attaché…

\- Oh salut Bob !

\- Salut Mathieu.

\- Mais attend. Si t'es là alors qui… Fred ?

Fisti tenta alors de prendre Mathieu ! Celui-ci esquiva et partit en courant, les bras en l'air ! Il traversa l'entrée en hurlant de peur (et aussi le refrain de la chanson Rap Emotion) et atteignit la porte d'entrée ! Mais Fisti qui le talonnait de près, le saisit à sa taille de ses grosses patounes et retourna dans la pièce de dentiste ! Mathieu se débattait en hurlant mais il fut attaché sur une des chaises de salle d'attente !

\- Ah ! Mais que va-t-il nous arriver ! hurlait Mathieu. JEANNE ! AU SECOURS !

\- Oh ça va, dit calmement Bob. Apparemment, il ne tue que ceux qu'il photographie, selon les photos qu'on a vues. Donc tout se passe bien !

Fisti prit Bob en photo.

\- Bon, dit-il. Bah tant pis.

Fisti prit alors un étrange appareil : c'était comme une tronçonneuse mais les dents étaient remplacées par des poils de brosse à dents qui entouraient l'appareil. Il y avait aussi situé en dessous du moteur une sorte de pistolet. Fisti appuya sur la gâchette et du dentifrice en sortit pour s'étaler sur les poils. Puis il actionna l'appareil qui tourna et l'approcha de la bouche de Bob.

\- Non ! criait Mathieu. Non !

\- AAAaaAAaahhh ! hurlait Bob. Noooon ! Dis à Fanta que je ne l'ai jamais aimblééérggqhgiohFIUOUFhiufhrqiohu !

Mathieu assista impuissant au brossage de dent forcé de son ami tout en se débattant et pleurant ! Il espérait seulement qu'on ne toucherait pas à ses tatouages dorsaux une fois son moment venu !

TO BE CONTINUED !

Fred et Fanta trouvaient étrange que Bob avait disparu. Et ils trouvèrent ça inquiétant.

TROLL ! ^^

Ils allèrent demander à Seb s'il savait quelque chose.

\- Ah oui. Bob est parti cramer le bois et Mathieu est partie l'en empêcher.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas dire ça avant ? ralla Fred.

\- Je peux pas bouger et personne ne voulait venir me voir !

\- Mais j'ai le briquet de Bob ! protesta Fanta.

\- Bah il en avait un deuxième.

\- Bon, fit Fred. Eh les gars ! On va partir empêcher Bob de tout cramer et chercher Mathieu, aussi.

\- O.K. firent les autres.

Et les deux vidéastes partirent en direction du bois, en passant par la colline. Le soleil de cet étrange journée se couchait, il fallait donc pour Fanta et Fred de se dépêcher à retrouver leurs deux amis. Ils gravirent la colline (aucune répétition) et virent alors qu'il y avait une maison. Fred, qui ne se rappelait pas d'avoir connu une maison près de du bois et de sa maison, fut intrigué. Ensemble ils contournèrent la maison et arrivèrent près de la porte d'entrée.

\- Ah bah tiens ! s'exclama Fanta. Regarde, c'est le manteau de Bob !

\- Ah bah tiens ! s'exclama Fred. Regarde, la porte est ouverte !

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, sans pensé à ce qu'on puisse leur porter plainte, et regardèrent tout autour. Il y avait en face une entrée, à côté d'un escalier. Et près de cette entrée il y avait :

\- Mince ! fit Fanta. Son briquet ! Jamais Bob ne l'aurais laissé !

\- Il s'est passé des choses ici, pour sûr !

\- Regarde les photos ! Il y a Bob sur celle-ci ! Il a l'air désintéressé.

\- Et là c'est Mathieu. Lui par contre, il semble hurler.

\- Hum… ça doit être un genre de parc d'attraction… Où l'on prend une photo à chaque arrivée d'une montagne russe.

\- Mouais. Si c'est vrai, ils auraient pu nous appeler !

Ils traversèrent la pièce aux photos et arrivèrent dans une sorte de salle de dentiste. Il y avait comme un léger vrombissement. En face des chaises d'attentes (avec des menottes), il y avait deux grosses caisses blanches, assez grande pour contenir un corps. Sur chacune d'elle il y avait un dentier aux dents éclatantes. Il était aussi marqué sur les caisses «Transformateur dentifrice». Le vrombissement venait d'elles.

\- Mais il se passe quoi ? demanda Fanta.

Ce dernier continuait à marcher à travers la pièce, tandis que Fred jouait avec les dentiers comme avec des maracas. Fanta s'apprêtait ouvrir une porte en bois quand soudain elle s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser apparaître Fisti !

\- Fred ? demanda Fanta.

\- Bah non je suis là.

\- Ah bah oui.

Fisti assomma alors Fanta en lui mettant l'aspi-bave dans la bouche, puis il poursuivit Fred à travers la pièce ! Ce dernier hurla, lui jeta les dentiers, couru autour de la salle, Fisti à ses trousses, marchant sur Fanta ! Ce tableau était pitoyable. Fred sorti de la salle et se retrouva dans une salle à manger remplit de dentier ! Il vit alors une lucarne ouverte, fonça et… ne put ne passer que la tête. Pitoyable aussi.

\- Ngh ! Ouh ! Ah je savais que j'aurais jamais dû faire ce foutu régime !

D'un point de vu extérieur, on ne voyait que sa tête traversant la maison et qui disparut d'un coup ! C'était très drôle à voir mais plutôt inquiétant aussi. Bref, poursuivons. Fisti était paniqué. Il avait attaché ses deux nouveaux patients mais il avait peur que d'autres ne viennent. Il regardait à travers toutes les fenêtres mais rien ne semblait venir. Fisti se calma, puis décida d'aller s'occuper de ses nouveaux patients. Il prit alors sa tronçondent.

TOOO TOOO TOOO BEEEEEEEE… continued

For real this time

* * *

 **Terrifiant nan ? Étrange ? Non ? Vraiment ? Bah ok. Sinon, vu que personne n'a trouvé le film parodier (et que je pense qu'il devient assez évident à partir de ce chapitre), le "concours" s'arrête avec aucun vainqueur. En même temps, tant mieux pour moi, j'aurais de boulot en plus. Hm... rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !**


	4. Course dentifrice

**Hello ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps je n'ai plus posté mais je pense que ça va faire longtemps (No shit Sherlock !). Bah oui, révision, partiel, découverte de l'univers du _Sorceleur_ , toussa, toussa… J'espère que cet avant dernier chapitre (déjààààààà ? Naaaaaaaan !) vous plaira. Je tiens à remercier ma sœur la Mandragore de Nantes (oui la même qui est passé dans le 29 de ce janvier) pour le corrigé. Donc, si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire, vous savez contre qui vous plaindre…**

* * *

\- Mais tu es sûr qu'ils sont partis le rechercher pour éviter qu'il crame tout ? demanda une nouvelle fois Ginger à Seb.

\- Oui ! Pour la énième fois oui !

\- Bah niveau incendie, ça va, on est sûr que c'est mission accomplie, conclut Léo. Il fait nuit noire et il n'y a aucune luminosité.

\- Si ça se trouve ils sont coincés quelque part, réfléchit Mea.

\- J'ai une lampe, dit Antoine. On a qu'à sortir, on les retrouvera dès ce soir. Sinon, si on attend trop…

\- Ils peuvent entrer en hypothermie, expliqua Léo. Puis mourir de souffrances horribles et inimaginables, ainsi donc pendant que nous serons bien au chaud ici, ils nous maudiront et le lendemain, on retrouvera leurs cadavres et la honte de les avoirs abandonnés à ce sort les ayant condamnés ce fera ressentir jusqu'à cent générations à venir !

Il eut un blanc.

\- Bref, ça craint, résuma Léo.

Les vidéastes décidèrent alors d'aller retrouver leurs amis disparus. Sauf Seb, mais Mea prit les manches de son fauteuil et il dut les accompagner. Il avait beau protester, de proposer d'attendre dans le Van, on lui disait de se taire, non mais oh ! Fallait donner le bon exemple !

\- Mais je suis en train de vivre la pire journée de ma vie ! Je n'aimerais pas qu'elle se termine par ma finition !

\- Ça vaaaa ! ralla Antoine. Tu crois vraiment qu'on sera pris en chasse par un psychopathe ? Tu te crois dans une fanfiction ou bien ?

Le groupe de cinq personnes traversait la plaine, seulement éclairé par la lampe d'Antoine. Ils passèrent une masse sombre, qu'était la colline, mais ils continuèrent tout droit, Bob ayant forcément foncé dans le petit bois. Tout était silencieux, seulement le bruit du vent sur les branches et les feuilles, ainsi que les bruits d'animaux nocturnes brisaient ce silence. Mea se disait que c'était des vacances mémorables, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Ginger se disait que plus jamais elle accompagnerait Fred dans ses vacances, Seb était apeuré, Léo l'étudiait tandis qu'Antoine essayait de ne pas transpirer, pour ne pas gâcher ses tatouages bon marché.

\- On s'ennuie, se plaignit Mea.

\- On n'est pas là pour que tu t'amuses, le réprimanda Ginger.

\- On n'a cas chanter une chanson, proposa Seb.

\- Ah ouais ? Et laquelle ? demanda Antoine.

\- «Nous somme en 2100, tous les humains sont morts…» commença Léo.

\- «…on contrôle la faune et la flore !» poursuivit Seb.

\- Hum, nope, une chanson sur la mort de l'humanité n'est pas vraiment joyeuse, remarqua Mea. Tiens, on vient d'entrer dans les bois. On n'a pas un truc sur les bois ?

\- J'ai pas d'idée, avoua Ginger.

\- Qu'il est lourd, qu'il est lourd, le Seb du bois pas joli ! chanta sur un ton ironique Antoine.

\- Oh ça va ! Moi au moins, mes cheveux ne s'accrochent pas à toutes les branches !

\- On avait dit pas les cheveux !

\- Vos gueules ! se plaignit Ginger. Mea, Léo, chantez un truc là ! Ça changera l'ambiance.

\- Hum… réfléchis Léo «Les portes du pénitencier se sont fermées…»

\- Autre chose, firent les autres.

\- Hum… réfléchis Mea «Comme toi, comme toi, comme toi que je regar…»

\- Autre CHOSE ! hurlèrent les autres.

\- Ah mais je sais ! cria Antoine. «Promenons-nous dans les bois…»

«…pendant que le loup n'y est pas !» chantèrent les autres.

«Promenons-nous dans les bois…»

«…pendant que le loup n'y est pas !»

«Promenons-nous dans les bois…»

«…pendant que le loup n'y est pas !»

«Promenons-nous dans les bois…»

«…pendant que le loup n'y est pas !»

«Promenons-nous dans les bois…»

«…pendant que le loup n'y est pas !»

«Promenons-nous dans les bois…»

«…pendant que le loup n'y est pas !»

Un Fisty sauvage apparut alors en hurlant, ça tronçondent tournant à plein régime ! Le dentifrice aussi.

\- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! dit calmement Seb.

\- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! dit calmement Ginger.

\- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! dit calmement Mea.

\- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! dit calmement Léo.

\- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! dit calmement Antoine.

Tous hurlèrent ! Oui, c'était une précision légèrement inutile mais je suis payé aux mots donc… Ils eurent tellement peur qu'ils s'enfuirent dans la direction opposée du colosse au costume de chienchien !

\- Oh mon Dieu ! C'était quoi ça ?! criait Antoine.

\- Le loup apparemment, répondit Ginger.

\- Eh ! fit Mea. Mais on a oublié Seb avec ce dingue !

\- Bah non, il est juste là, répondit Léo.

En effet, Seb courrait à toute jambes à leur côté. Tous le regardèrent, les yeux exorbités…

\- Oh ça va, leur dit-il. Avouez que vous avez déjà feint d'être handicapé pour se faire servir ! Même si ce dernier point n'a pas vraiment marché…

\- T'es vraiment une belle ordure ! lui cria Antoine.

\- Attend, tu m'as traité de quoi l…riznkfrh !

Seb s'était pris un arbre de plein fouet et était tombé sur un petit ravin (encore) après s'être écroulé. Le groupe s'arrêta, Antoine le cherchait avec sa lampe torche.

\- Seb ? T'es où ?

\- Ça va ! Rien de cassé.

\- Essaye de remonter, lui dit Léo. Suis la lumière !

\- Sauf si c'est au bout d'un tunnel noir ! conseilla Mea.

\- Ouais, ouais… je commence à grimper. La vache, c'est raide. Sinon, Antoine, tout à l'heure, avant que je tombe, tu m'as traité de quOUAJHhdeifhezfuihfurhgqiohfHIUIHfeophq !

Ce cri à glacer le sang fut poussé en même temps que l'actionnement d'un engin motorisé. Le groupe de quatre personne sut que le psychopathe (beaucoup de «h» dans ce mot) l'avait rattrapé ! Courageusement, ils fuirent, abandonnant avec bravoure leur ami, le condamnant à une vaillante mort certaine. Bref, ils se cassèrent sans demander leur reste. Après plusieurs minutes de (courageuse) fuite, ils furent rattrapés par Fisty, sa tronçondent tournant à plein régime !

\- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! dit moins calmement Ginger.

\- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! dit moins calmement Mea.

\- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! dit moins calmement Léo.

\- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! dit moins calmement Antoine.

Ils tournèrent à gauche, il tourna à gauche, ils tournèrent à droite, il tourna à droite, ils allaient tout droit, il allait tout droit, ils se prirent de plein fouet des arbres, il se prit de plein fouet un arbre ! Au bout d'un moment, les vidéastes apeurés sortirent du sinistre bois et gravirent une colline (devinez laquelle) ! Là ils virent une maison (devinez laquelle) ! Ils étaient sauvés (devinez l'extrême ironie de ce moment, n'est-elle pas désopilante ?) ! Ils contournèrent la maison et furent certain d'être saufs quand ils virent un panneau où était inscrit «Au cas d'une course poursuite avec un psychopathe en costume de chien, veuillez entrer et attendre dans cette maison aucunement suspecte».

Ils ouvrirent la porte d'entrée, s'engouffrèrent dans la maison et fermèrent la porte avec le verrou ! Chose qui si elle avait été faite avant, il n'y aurait pas eu toute cette histoire. Dehors, Fisty grognait et avec son arme tentait de découper la porte !

\- Vite ! On va où ? On va où ? criait Mea.

\- Je propose à l'étage ! ET PAS DE PANIQUE ! hurlait Antoine.

\- A l'étage ?! Mais c'est pas genre la plus mauvaise idée du monde ?

\- Y'a p'tet du monde ! Et une arme ! approuva Léo. Moi je vais avec lui !

\- Et moi avec Ginger ! décida Mea.

\- Mais oui ! Séparons-nous ! dit ironiquement Ginger.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Antoine et Léo montèrent tandis que Ginger et Mea parcouraient le rez-de-chaussée.

\- Oh bah tiens ! Regarde Mea, y'a les photos de Bob, Mathieu, Fanta et… Fred ?...

\- Je dirais que c'est un piège, conclut Mea. Ce panneau me semblait pourtant digne de foi !

\- 'Faut pas paniquer !

\- Ouais ! A L'ETAGE !

Et comme des cons, ils montèrent à l'étage. Là ils rejoignirent Léo et Antoine qui suppliait un homme assis, de les aider. Cet homme avait la clope au bec, habillé de noir, les lunettes noires… Il disait vaguement quelque chose aux quatre Youtubers mais passons. Le fait était qu'il semblait être mort et empaillé depuis au moins quinze ans.

\- Il est mort, les mecs, leur prévint Mea.

\- Je peux en faire un zombi ! disait Léo. Il nous aidera !

\- Hm pas sûr, fit Ginger. C'est la maison du type qui nous poursuit. Ça doit être un parent.

\- Quoi ?! cria de manière choqué Antoine. Mais…et le panneau ?!

Pendant ce temps, Fisty avait compris qu'étaler du dentifrice sur la porte ne suffirait pas pour l'ouvrir et il décida d'utiliser ses clés. Apparemment, ayant compris qu'elle était l'intelligence de ses patients, il monta à l'étage et ne se trompa pas. Les quatre survivants se précipitèrent alors vers quatre fenêtres, au fond d'un cul-de-sac. Mea se défénestra et tomba lourdement sur le sol, Léo se défénestra et tomba lourdement sur le sol, Antoine se défénestra et tomba lourdement sur le sol, Ginger tomba sur du double vitrage et tomba lourdement sur le sol de la maison, Fisty juste derrière elle.

\- Si je tenais le con qui écrit cette merde…maugréa-t-elle.

Elle se releva, prit des lunettes de soleil et une batte (logique, logique).

\- Ça va chier dans la mare ! dit-elle avant de se jeter sur le prédateur devenu proie !

Dehors les trois autres vidéastes l'encourageaient ! Il y avait du «vas-y Gigi !» du «marave lui sa gueule ! De chien, hihi» et du «met lui son pénis dans du yaourt !» ! Ils se turent en voyant Fisty apparaître pour les repérer à la fenêtre et disparaître aussitôt, surement pour descendre de l'étage, revenir vers eux et les achever pour de bon !

\- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! dit encore moins calmement Mea.

\- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! dit encore moins calmement Léo.

\- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! dit encore moins calmement Antoine.

Et ils s'enfuirent, se taulèrent sur un escargot, se relevèrent, recroisèrent le panneau les ayants dupé, le détruisit à coup de hache, virent Fisty apparaître au coin d'un mur, s'enfuirent de nouveau en lâchant leurs haches et tombèrent, dévalèrent la colline comme des boulets (au sens propre et figuré), se prirent violement des arbres (qui maintenant que j'y pense, est l'ennemi le plus redoutable de ma fic) se relevèrent et s'enfuirent (comment ? Quelles répétitions ?) à travers le bois !

Mea était fatigué par cette course poursuite sans fin, dans le noir et même pas drôle ! Il se demandait quand tout ce cauchemar allait s'arrêter quand il croisa dans sa course une édition collector d' _Another World_ !

\- Ah bah tien… dit-il en s'arrêtant. Mais qu'est-ce ça fout là ? Attend, ça ne serait pas une dédicace d'Eric ChaadjhfIHFOIZJjfioaoijhIOHJDUhjiOHUhfoiHuifqpogjpJFKOHFQIJHjkhnfjqh !

Fisty l'avait rattrapé ! Et oui, c'était une excuse débile pour me débarrasser de l'un d'eux et je vous emmer… Hum, poursuivons. Antoine et Léo avaient vu toute la scène (ne me demandez pas comment) mais pas le temps de pleurer car Fisty arrivait vers eux !

\- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! dit encore un peu moins calmement Léo.

\- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! dit encore un peu moins calmement Antoine.

Beaucoup de «Crtl+V» dans c'te chapitre ! Mais pas le temps de divaguer ! VAGUER ! Hum, les deux vidéastes traversèrent la forêt (quel bois ?) et arrivèrent sur la route. Mais Fisty était toujours derrière eux ! Ils coururent et virent alors l'InTheStation ! Ils défoncèrent la porte d'entrée avec leur épaule en hurlant et tombèrent sur le sol, toujours en hurlant, sous l'œil médusé du pompiste qui passait tranquillement le balai.

\- Z'avez autant besoins d'essence que ça ? leur demanda-t-il.

\- Habfjz ! Ohjifqzo ! Ihfao ! tentait de communiquer Antoine.

\- Il dit qu'il y a dingue qui veut nous brosser les dents ! traduisit Léo.

Le pompiste les regardait de plus en plus médusé.

\- Des problèmes avec les dentistes ?

\- Si ça c'est un dentiste lambda de la Creuse, je comprends la folie de Fred ! hurlait Antoine.

\- Fermez la porte ! criait Léo. Il est peut-être là ! Làààààààààà !

\- Mais arrêtez de hurler comme ça ! On dirait qu'on vous soigne une dent cariée ! Allez, j'vais voir s'il est là votre dentiste fou. Vous n'avez qu'à vous assoir.

Les deux vidéastes se levèrent, mais leurs mouvements étaient rendu compliqués par leurs tremblements compulsifs.

\- Aaaaah ! hurla Antoine. Ah ? Oh putain c'était toi !

\- Bah ouais connard, répondit Léo. Toi aussi tu m'as fait peur !

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, toujours en tremblant, attendant ce que dira le pompiste.

\- Eh les mecs ! fit le pompiste. Y'a personne hein ! Je vois aucujfFIjjjjNJNjfnmn !

\- NAAAAAAN ! hurlèrent les deux vidéastes.

\- Nan j'déconnais, dit le pompiste en revenant, le sourire aux lèvres, allumant sa cigarette. Mais faudrait que vous partiez.

\- Oh non, non, non, non, non, non ! dit Antoine.

\- Je crois que non, dit Léo.

\- Okay, bon écoutez, là, je prends ma bagnole et je vous amène chez moi. Vous serez en sécurité et demain on prévient la flicaille ok ?

\- Oh oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui ! fit Antoine

\- Je crois que oui, dit Léo.

Le pompiste sortit alors de la boutique, tandis que les deux vidéastes se calmèrent.

\- Si je tenais Fred, je le tuerais pour nous avoir emmenés ici ! dit Léo.

\- Je pense que c'est déjà fait, répondit Antoine. Vu que nous sommes les seuls survivants, va falloir se partager les abonnés.

\- Parlons d'autre chose. Tiens regarde, j'ai trouvé ce mot rédigé par notre bienfaiteur : «chère Fisty, arrête de systématiquement soigner tes patients quand ils viennent chez nous. Merde à la fin ! La dernière fois il y en a un qui a failli s'échapper ! C'est pas bien ! Comme _Civil Wars_ ! C'est moi qui t'emmène des patients et qui vend le dentifrice créé à partir de leurs cadavres ! Donc la prochaine fois, cache toi ! Ou ferme le verrou, ça dépend». Je sais pas pourquoi, Antoine, mais je crains que nous nous sommes fait baiser.

\- Je crois aussi.

Ils se levèrent mais un déclic les fit sursauter ! Ils virent le pompiste les viser avec un flingue.

\- Vous comptez me fausser compagnie ? dit-il.

\- On veut aller aux toilettes, répondit Antoine.

\- Et ce papier que vous avez à la main ?

\- C'est le P.Q., répondit Léo.

\- Vous allez ensemble aux chiottes ?

\- C'est pour les fans de yaoi.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Entrer dans le pick-up ! Sinon, pan pan !

\- On peut pas tout simplement partir ? demanda Antoine. J'ai une vidéo à faire… depuis sept mois.

\- Vous voulez partir ? ricana le pompiste. Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible.

\- MAIS SI C'EST POSSIBLE !

\- AVEC LA CARTE KIWI, ENFANT DE MOINS DE SEIZ…

Le pompiste leurs fit comprendre qu'il se lassait en tirant une balle entre eux deux. Les infortunés vidéastes durent obtempérer. Ils montèrent dans le chariot du pick-up et furent attaché par le pompiste.

\- Mais pourquoi vous faite ça ? demanda Léo.

\- Pour éviter que vous vous échappiez !

\- Oui mais ok, mais pourquoi vous tuez des gens !? fit Antoine.

\- On t'expliquera ça au prochain chapitre.

TOBETOTOTOBE CON CON CONTIIIINUEEEEDDDDDD

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Voir vous a inspiré pour le reste de vos vie et de celle de vos descendants. Comprenez par là que j'espère vous traumatiser par ma médiocrité... Mouhahahahaha !**


	5. Séance gratuite chez l'dentiste !

Chapitre 5 : Séance gratuite chez l'dentiste !

 **Carna Burana en fond**

 ** _L'ultime chapitre de cette palpitante aventure ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Qui est ce mystérieux pompiste ? Et qui se cache derrière le masque de Fisty ? Et pourquoi des dentistes maléfiques ? Et pourquoi cet intro sans aucun rapport avec le reste de l'histoire ? Préparez-vous pour l'acte final, pour le dénouement ! Et ce en 3D ! DDD ! Enfin non, mais comme ça vous paierez plus cher ! Allez ! En avant pour la fin de_ The Creuse Brushteeth Massacre _! Prêt pour la merde ultime de Phylactère qui achèvera de se décrédibiliser à jamais ? Ce soi-disant écrivain de fan-fiction qui n'écrit même pas de yaoi ! Alors que merde quoi ! C'est pas, genre, le minimum syndical ? Je veux dire, du yaoi quoi ! Bon, je suis sûr que ce pervers narcissique préférait du yuri ! Mais mince quoi ! Le yaoi c'est sacré ! Voilà pourquoi vous ne devriez pas lire ses fics ! Parce que c'est de la merde, pour commencer, mais aussi car il n'écrit pas de yaoi et préfère encore faire du saut en parachute sans parachute plutôt que d'en écrire ! Alors boycottez Phylactère ! Crachez-lui à la gueule ! Demandez à la Mandragore de l'étouffer dans son sommeil ! Brûlez-le ! Massacrez-le ! Castr…Aaaah ! Ok pardon maître, je ne recommencerais plus maître ! Je poste le chapitre maître…. Mais j'aimerais avoir du yaoi moi… Ahhh ! Je n'ai rien dit maîîîîîîître !_**

* * *

Antoine et Léo étaient à l'arrière du pick-up, attachés, ligotés, saucissonnés, ficelés, liés, menottés enfin bref chers lecteurs, si vous n'avez pas lu les chapitres précédents, vous pourrez croire être tombé sur une version vidéastes de _Fifty Shades of Grey_ ! Et je suis sûr que ça existe sur ce site. Le pick-up roulait, s'arrêtait devant les feux rouges, le pompiste aimait jeter ces mégots par la fenêtre (une toute les minutes).

\- Alors les gars ? dit-il. Vous ne pensez pas finir votre journée ainsi ?

\- Actuellement, nous sommes à l'extérieur, le vent souffle fort, vous roulez à 50 Km/h et le moteur vombre ! expliqua Léo. Pour faire court, on ne vous entend pas.

\- Enfin si, on vous entend, expliqua Antoine, mais ça, c'est juste parce que c'est une fiction écrite, donc on peut lire ce que vous dites, mais c'est flippant.

\- Donc on ne l'entend pas puisque on le lit. C'est bien ce que je dis.

\- Bah ! On peut passer le temps non ? Vous connaissez le film _Godzilla Vs King-Kong_ ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il à a parler de King-Kong lui ?

\- Alors, _Godzilla Vs King-Kong_ est un film japonais réalisé par Ishiro Honda et sortit en 1962. Il existe actuellement deux versions du film, l'une américaine, sensée soi-disant aider à faire comprendre aux spectateurs ricains ce qui se passe, et l'autre japonaise, l'originale.

\- On s'en fout, hein ?

\- Alors évidemment, c'est un film faisant parti du genre des kaïjus, un genre purement japonais qui se traduit par des monstres géants qui attaquent l'archipel Nipponne, pourquoi seulement l'archipel Nipponne, j'en sais foutrement rien, ou peut-être je sais pas, peut-être parce c'est ici qu'ont été écrit et réalisé les films ! Réfléchissez un peu !

\- Je préférais quand j'étais poursuivi par un chien dentiste.

\- A savoir que le film ayant lancé la mode des kaïju n'est d'autre que _Godzilla_ , qui est l'une des stars de notre film. Alors oui, Godzilla, c'est le gentil dragon qui aide les japonais puis le monde entier. Et bah pas du tout ! Godzilla au départ est un monstre mais un vrai, du genre qui bouffe ta grand-mère et fait cuire ton chien ! Hein, ton fichu labrador ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il kiffe ça le Godzilla !

\- Mais on s'en branle !

\- J'ai déjà fait un truc sur Godzilla !

\- _Godzilla_ est au départ une dénonciation du nucléaire, faut dire que les japonais à l'époque du premier film avaient eu une expérience assez marquante avec le nucléaire, alors comment montrer cette souffrance radioactive ? Bah en montrant un putain de dragon nucléaire biatch ! Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler du premier film. On peut dire que c'est un Unknown Movie, car comme _Rambo_ , tout le monde pense connaître mais en fait c'est pas du tout ce que l'on pense… du moins pour le premier film. Car oui, ce film est plutôt violent, pour l'époque, voir cette force du nature altéré nous montre toute la…

Le pick-up s'arrêta brusquement, le pompiste cinéphile s'excusa, prétextant devant aller au petit coin. Antoine et Léo se démenèrent pour s'assoir et virent alors une voiture arriver à leur niveau. Ils leurs firent signes avec la tête et la voiture s'arrêta. La vitre s'abaissa laissant apparaître un être légèrement familier, aux lunettes de soleil fantaisistes et au chapeau mou, ainsi qu'avec un pétard à la bouche.

\- Aidez-nous, cria Antoine. Nous sommes prisonniers !

\- Nous sommes tous prisonniers gros, fit le type. Prisonniers de la société de consommation abusive.

\- Oui mais nous, cria Léo, nous sommes prisonniers d'un tueur cinéphile fantasmant sur les lézards nucléaires et ayant un chien géant dentiste comme animal de compagnie !

\- T'en a trop pris gr…

La balle du pompiste fit éclater le crâne du hippie. Il rangea son arme et entra dans sa voiture et redémarra.

\- Bon…fit Léo. Au moins on sait que son arme, ce n'est pas un faux.

\- C'est déjà ça.

Le pompiste jeta un énième mégot.

\- Alors, dit-il, vous connaissez Godzilla, l'un des protagonistes du film, mais qu'en est-il de King-Kong, l'autre protagoniste ? Bon, je pense que vous avez tous vu le _King Kong_ de Peter Jackson en 2005 et oui il est bon ! Mais le film d'aujourd'hui date de 1962, comment est-ce possible ? Bah c'est simple, c'est inspiré du film de 33 ! Bah ouais, tu croyais quoi, que King Kong c'était jeune ? Bah non ! _King Kong_ est un film de 1933 et ooooooooooooooh putain !

Le pompiste s'était arrêté près de la (fameuse) colline et devant se trouvait le clochard qui avait pissé sur Seb (rappelez-vous c'était i mois). Le pompiste, furibond, sortit de son pick-up et fonça sur le clodo.

\- Oooooh bonjour ! dit ce dernier. Et bienvenu, heu, près de chez nous ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Espèce de petit con ! hurla le pompiste. T'a encore laissé Fisty seul ?

\- Non, non j'te jure ! J'étais juste parti me masturber dans les buissons !

\- Mais tu as été castré chez le vétérinaire !

\- Ah bah oui, merde ! Mais alors, c'était quoi qu'était sorti ?

\- On s'en fout ! Fisty a attaqué des types, j'en ai deux, je ne sais pas qui d'autre s'en est sorti !

\- Bah moi aussi j'me demande !

\- J'ai j'te parle pas de ça ! Aide-moi à les hisser jusqu'à la maison.

\- D'accord, mais ce soir je ne dors pas sur le paillasson !

\- Ok ! Si tu veux. Juste pour ce soir ! Allez, aide-moi.

\- Ouais ! Je vais pouvoir enfin traiter mes tiques ! Tiens regarde ces «d'eux» là, je les ai appelé Yennefer et Geralt.

Ils s'approchèrent du pick-up, prirent Antoine et Léo pour les poser à terre. Ils les trainèrent jusqu'à la maison.

\- Mais je les connais ceux-là ! fit le clodo. Même que j'ai pissé sur l'un deux !

\- C'est «d'eux» pas «deux» ! maugréa le pompiste.

\- Mais comment tu peux savoir que j'ai dit «deux» à la place de «d'eux» ?

\- Car c'est écrit ! Arrête de faire des fautes d'orthographes, sinon ça part en «brisage» de quatrième mur, et c'est lassant pour les lecteurs !

\- Quels lecteurs ?

\- Oh ta gueule.

Ils emmenèrent les «d'eux» infortunés vidéastes dans la maison. Dans le fameux couloir déjà décrit précédemment. Les «d'eux» vidéastes promits à une mort certaine ne savaient que faire, alors, ils chantaient. Attend quoi ?

\- «On iraaaaaa tous au paradis !»

Ils furent assis de force, attachés sur des chaises en bois IKEA pour seulement 56 € ! En plus, pour sept achetées, la huitième est offerte moitié prix et ce, jusqu'à la mi-août ! Alors n'hésitez plus ! (Attention, peut potentiellement définitivement vous déformer le fessier à jamais et de manière irréversible, il est aussi conseillé de ne pas y poser une poupée gonflable Bob Lennon). Et oui je fais de la pub ! Faut bien vivre ! J'ai besoin d'argent, pardon Danny Caligula. Mais revenons à notre histoire. Désespéré, les «d'eux» vidéastes faisaient leur prière, l'un à la Sainte-Pelle, l'autre à la Sainte-Patate (pour éviter toute tension religieuse, je ne dirais pas qui prit quoi). Alors une fois qu'Antoine eu terminé sa prière aux patates et Léo à la Pelle (oups !), ils regardèrent avec inquiétude le clodo, qui se faisait appeler… le clodo.

Pendant ce temps, le pompiste (faudrait vraiment lui trouver un nom à celui-là), cherchait Fisty. Ce dernier était en train de ranger de la pâte dentifrice dans des boites prévues à cet effet. Le pompiste (je vais l'appeler Viktor, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve que ça lui va bien), questionnait l'homme en costume de chien sur d'éventuels survivants. Viktor alla ensuite poser les même aux «d'eux» vidéastes survivants.

\- Mais il ne vous pas répondu le clebs ? demanda Antoine.

\- Dison que je ne comprends pas les aboiements.

\- Ahhhh ! hurla Léo. C'est flippant, on se croirait dans une histoire de La Mandragore de Nantes ! Pire ! De Déponia ! Pire ! De Phylactè… ah bah non, c'est pas «on croirait», c'est le cas.

\- Bref ! cria Viktor. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi on fait ça !

\- Ouais !

\- J'te parlais pas à toi, répondit froidement Viktor au clodo.

\- Oui mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi on tue les gens et qu'on les transforme en dentifrice !

\- Oui, bah, écoute, je suis sûr que cela intéresse nos hôtes.

\- Bah, pour être honnête, on s'intéresse plus à comment s'échapper d'ici, fit Léo.

\- Et de survivre aussi ! compléta Antoine.

\- Bon, on va faire comme si on avait rien entendu. Je me présente, je m'appelle Viktor.

\- Quel nom de merde.

\- C'est pas moi c'est l'auteur. Mais bref, figurez-vous qu'ici, les dentistes ont la côte.

\- On le sait. Barnabé et tout…

\- Oui ! Mais voyez-vous, il eut un schisme lors du règne de Stanislas IV.

\- Qui ?

\- Stanislas IV, le Grand Cure-Dent de 1953 à 1974. Nos papes à nous, dont descendent les disciples de notre prophète Barnabé.

\- Ça devient complexe cette histoire !

\- Bref, mon papi voulait une lecture plus radicale de la Sainte-Fraise (notre bible). Il pensait qu'il fallait suivre les instructions et les enseignements de Jean-Paul-Emile, le troisième disciple de Barnabé. Ce disciple disait qu'il fallait faire briller les dents à vie ! C'était une hérésie pour Gaston Ier, le premier Grand-Cure-Dent.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- A cause de ça on allait perdre, soi-disant, notre travail. Jean-Paul-Emile fut martyrisé en ayant les dents arrachées et l'histoire le vit juste comme un hérétique. Mais notre papi avait redécouvert le Saint-Aspire-Bave, le texte de Jean-Paul-Emile. Il devint le premier Anti-Grand-Cure-Dent, sous le nom de Patron Ier, je suis le deuxième, Patron II, même si mon vrai nom reste Viktor. En exil face aux armées des Grand-Cure-Dents, il voulait faire briller les dents des gens mais… ça réussissait, mais ça les tuait. Alors on transformait les cadavres en pâte dentifrice et on conservait leurs dents. Un jour, on trouvera le messie, Celui-Dont-Les-Dents-Brilleront-A-Jamais, abrégé CDLDBAJ, et il deviendra le premier Grand-Cure-Dent suivant les préceptes de la Sainte-Fraise ET du Saint-Aspire-Bave ! On appellera cette compilation : le Saint-Fil-Dentaire.

Il eut un blanc. Les «d'eux» vidéastes se regardèrent. Puis, sous le regard médusé des trois dentistes psychopathes, ils partirent sur un fol éclat de rire endiablé, infernal presque à se décrocher la mâchoire ! C'était la chose la plus ridicule qu'ils avaient entendu et en plus la plupart de leurs amis avaient été buté par ces conneries ! Ils allaient peut-être mourir, mais mourir heureux !

\- Heee ! Hooo ! Vos gueules ! râla Viktor. ET TOI ARRETE DE RIRE ! hurla-t-il de plus belle en direction du clodo qui riait lui aussi. BON ! Fisty ! Va chercher la momie de Patron Ier ! On va soigner leurs dents devant lui ! Si ça se trouve, notre CDLDBAJ est parmi eux.

Les «d'eux» vidéastes cessèrent aussitôt de rire et avalèrent leur salive. Viktor fut content de son effet, encore plus quand ils virent le gros chienchien amener le cadavre. Fisty posa le cadavre devant les vidéastes puis pris Léo, toujours attaché sur sa chaise. Il le posa près du clodo qui continuait de rire. Le chien pris sa tronçondent (j'en ferai une arme culte !) et l'approcha des dents de Léo.

«Il me faut une phrase mythique, là» pensa le jeune-homme.

\- Hum, hum… Creusois, Creusoise, de tout âge et de tout lieu, je vous ai, mais alors, pas du tout compriIIIIIIIIDHIOHFJIOFjaopjoqkPHFYBHBHVWoazjofDNIABihboidHBDH !

\- Bon, fit Viktor. Ce n'était pas lui. A son tour.

\- NAN !

\- Si.

\- Mais on a les mêmes cheveux !

\- Et ?

\- Bah… voilà quoi, on a les mêmes cheveux.

\- J'vois pas le rapport avec ta situation.

\- Non ? Bon bah ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Fisty pris la chaise d'Antoine puis appuya sur le bouton distribuant du dentifrice sur les brosses de son arme.

«Il me faut un miracle, là» pensa Antoine.

Fisty n'avait plus de dentifrice dans ses réserves. Il partit en chercher d'autre.

«Un autre si c'était possible ?»

La chaise se brisa, ses liens de délièrent, le clodo et Viktor étaient partis aider Fisty, tandis qu'un coup de vent dégagea la porte. Antoine se défenestra (on va dire que c'est la panique). Il courut, courut, dévala la colline, sous les coups de feu de Viktor, tandis que le clodo et Fisty le poursuivaient en hurlant.

«Un tout dernier miracle ?»

Va te faire foutre.

«D'accord ! Connard…»

Il atteignit une route mais le clodo le plaqua par terre !

\- Ahah ! J't'ai eu ! C'est toi le chat !

Et il lâcha Antoine, partit en pouffant, avant de revenir, comprenant qu'il avait confondu l'activité présente. Mais alors qu'il allait immobiliser Antoine pour laisser Fisty le tuer, un camion appartenant à la marque «Durendal» surgit alors, ses immenses roues avant s'approchant dangereusement du clodo ! Le camion klaxonna : «va te faire foutre Ridley !».

\- Oooh bonjours et bienvenu, heu, sous le bitume ! Que puis-je pour vo… Blouargh !

Le camion passa après avoir fait exploser le corps du clodo, toujours en klaxonnant : «Je hais les comédies musicaaaaaales !» pour ensuite partir. Antoine regarda le corps subitement allongé du clodo quand soudain surgit Fisty ! Avec son arme. Antoine hurla tandis qu'au loin on entendait : «c'est un putain de raton-laveur !».

\- Ah mon Dieu. C'est horrible. Non. Pitié. Bwaaa, bâilla-t-il. Elle est vraiment lassante cette fic.

Et il courut. Encore. Courut, courut, courut, (ces répétitions incessantes me font penser à une chanson de Kendji) jusqu'à qu'il aperçoive un pick-up jaune arriver vers lui. Il pensait utiliser le signe d'autostoppeur, mais le fait que Fisty était juste à trois mètres de lui fit qu'il pensa à une tout autre stratégie d'approche.

\- Au secours ! hurla-t-il (pour de vrai cette fois-ci) en agitant ses bras. Je suis poursuivi par un chien dentiste qui veut me brosser les dents jusqu'à la mort ! LA MORT !

Le pick-up s'arrêta et fit demi-tour, offrant à Antoine la possibilité de monter sur la benne arrière (je ne sais pas comment s'appelle l'arrière d'un pick-up).

\- Entre petit ! hurla le type sur la place du mort.

Antoine ne se refit pas redire deux fois ! Il sauta à l'arrière du pick-up alors que Fisty l'atteignit. Ce dernier tenta de détruire le pick-up avec sa tronçondent mais (étrangement), ça ne réussit pas. Le pick-up jaune démarra en trombe, ce qui renversa le vidéaste qui était à l'intérieur et l'assomma à moitié. Quand il se leva, il vit Fisty au loin, en train de s'exciter de colère !

Antoine voulut remercier ses sauveurs mais ceux-là était trop occupés à regarder la route. Il ne fit donc pas attention à ce qui était écrit sur les portières du camion, ces terribles lettres formant ces terribles mots qui l'ont hanté si souvent. Soyez sûr, chers lecteurs, que si Antoine savait à qui appartenait ce pick-up, il aurait préféré rester dans la maison des dentistes-psychopathes.

Pendant ce temps, Fisty hurlait, balançait sa tronçondent. Mais à cause du dentifrice répandu par terre suite à ses actions, il glissa par terre et poussa un juron tandis que le pick-up où était inscrit «Eglise du Nutella» s'éloigna.

THE… END ?

In fact yes, this is the end. Sad huh ?

* * *

 **Voilà, il m'a fallut presque 10 mois pour écrire cette fic mais ça valait le coup. Je tiens à remercier (avec la plus grande fermeté) la Mandragore de Nantes pour m'avoir corrigé (dans les deux sens du terme) et surtout d'avoir supporter mes conneries. Bon, ma prochaine fic fait 25 000 mots, on lui souhaite bonne-chance ! (Et ça va pas être une fic humoristique, je préviens (les rares) qui me suivent. Voilà, voilà. Gloireàsatan hum hum...**


End file.
